


Friend of a Friend of a Friend

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Girls Kissing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: In which Steve drags Bucky to a party he’s reluctant to go to.





	Friend of a Friend of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. This story came out about after a conversation with my fellow writing friends. I hope you enjoy reading!

Drunken giggles ripple through the air. Stray chords of songs that are vaguely familiar. A particularly potent scent of the cheap beer students favour as someone stumbles past, muttering an apology. Bucky scowls, hands thrust deep into his pockets as he follows Steve across campus.

Steve has little to offer save for a crooked grin. Never one to stray far from trouble, Bucky ends up the unwitting partner to most of his best friend’s shenanigans. Tonight, Bucky wanted to stay in. Drown out the world with his headphones. Order pizza and lounge around. Of course, Steve had other ideas. One final hurrah before the impending doom of essay deadlines and end of year examinations. A party, hosted by a friend of Steve’s.

“You’re gonna love her, Buck,” says Steve, taking the stairs two at a time. “She’s really fun.”

“That’s what you said about Sam,” retorts Bucky. “And he’s an asshat.”

“Still hang out with him, don’t you?” laughs Steve. “Trust me, you’ll like her. She’s real pretty too.”

“Sounds like you wanna be more than just her friend, Steve.”

A teasing jibe met with amused chuckles. Steve merely flashes another crooked grin and tells Bucky he really should make the most of their precious time as students. Make new friends, kiss a few girls, kiss a few boys if he feels so inclined. He shrugs in response.

Content mostly with his own company, Bucky rarely ventures out beyond his classes. A couple of hours in the gym peppered throughout the week. Casual games of basketball with a few close friends. The student bar every so often. Bucky is more of the silent, brooding type. In stark comparison, Steve is rather well-known on campus. Captain of the football team. The forefront of student protests. An avid fundraiser for any charitable organisation on campus. Often found at bars and clubs most weekends, he tries his best to drag Bucky along to little avail. Tonight is a rare success.

Dingy hallways strewn with flyers. A darkened apartment. Flashes of colour streaking through the low light. Red cups, neon pink plastic shot glasses. Cans of beer, bottles of tequila, a lurid green punch. Chatter only just discernible over the music. Girls in skimpy dresses posing for selfies. Guys jeering over a game of beer pong. A small crowd dancing in the centre, hot, sweaty bodies swaying in rhythm. A few familiar faces dotted here and there.

“C’mon, let’s go say hi.” calls Steve with a gesture of his hand.

A weave through the crowd, Bucky wrinkles his nose. Already warm in his fleece-lined jacket, he stuffs his baseball cap into the back pocket of his jeans. Most unlike Steve who moves with swaggered ease, his own cap worn backwards and pink t-shirt straining over his biceps.

A group of friends on the couch, they easily command attention. Tony Stark is instantly recognisable, not a soul on campus who isn’t aware that the young billionaire is studying Engineering. A redhead with dangerous curves sits beside a tall man with jet black hair and sharp cheekbones. And yet, neither of those three strike Bucky’s attention much. No, it’s the pretty girl perched in Tony’s lap that sends a thrill racing down his spine.

A delicate, pouty smile. It’s awash with glee as Steve approaches and you rise to greet him, allowing Bucky the chance to ogle you better. A black leather skirt sits high up your thighs, a black vest tucked into it almost as an afterthought. The faintest glimpse of a lace bra. Black boots. Another thrilling jolt as he allows himself a long look. He’s somewhat envious of the way you hug Steve so closely. But, then you’re in front of him, biting your lip as your eyes rake him up and down.

A momentary pause, in which Bucky idly wishes he’d dressed better. He’s clad in dark jeans and a faded grey t-shirt, the neckline curling a little under his collarbone. The silver chain around his neck just about visible. You seem to have no complaints, eyes glimmering and his skin prickles hot under your gaze.

“Who’s your friend, Steve?” you ask in a voice that can only be described as sultry.

“This is my best friend I’ve been telling you about,” introduces Steve. “Bucky Barnes.”

“ _This_  is Bucky?” you giggle with another bite of your lip. “Steve, you never told me he was  _cute_.”

 _Cute_  is perhaps an understatement. Bucky’s  _gorgeous_. Tousled brown hair and a jaunty tilt of his head that highlights a strong jaw. A light dusting of stubble you imagine would feel  _delicious_  between your thighs. Rough around the edges and ruffled in a sexy kind of way. Blue eyes that hold your gaze with a fierce intensity, he’s smirking slightly and you feel warm all over. Bucky is lean, lithely defined if the glimpse of his chest is anything to go by. Long, dexterous fingers and sinfully appealing thighs.

Steve, meanwhile, is big and burly. Broad shoulders and a waist that tapers in neatly. Thick arms and t-shirt snug enough to reveal the divots of his chiselled torso. Bright blue eyes framed by thick lashes and a beard covering his jaw. Whether he means to or not, Steve certainly turns heads. And tonight, standing beside Bucky, you can’t possibly decide who you want  _more_.

“I think you’ll find the word you’re looking for is  _handsome_.”

The drawl of an English accent belongs to the man with jet black hair. A coy smile that takes Bucky by surprise. You immediately whirl around, shushing the man you call Loki as Steve erupts in a fit of chuckles. But as Bucky rather happily notes, you agree that he is indeed  _handsome_.

With word of return, you’re ushering Steve and Bucky towards the kitchen. A shot of tequila that burns but engulfs Bucky in a pleasant buzz. He tries not to let his gaze drift to your ass as you reach across the table, plucking beers for him and Steve. The press of a cold bottle into his palm. A spark when your fingers brush his. No sooner does Bucky pluck up the courage to offer a mildly flirtatious compliment is your name called. A flicker of disappointment in your eyes and you promise to catch up later.

Drinks flow easily. Even Steve is surprised at Bucky’s willingness to let loose for an evening. He says nothing of it, but an enormous grin graces his features. He knows  _exactly_  where his best friend’s thoughts lie. A test of his theory, Steve cajoles you into a round of beer pong. A game designed to weaken Bucky’s resolve, he’s sure of it.

Steve’s hand on your lower back, just above the curve of your ass. Bucky gulps down his beer by the mouthful. A hug you pull Steve into when you win, breasts flush against his chest. Bucky’s jaw clenches into a hard line, a vein in his cheek ticking.

Another feeling bubbles under the surface. It’s fleeting enough that Bucky doesn’t dwell on it. Not at first. And then his mind can’t help but drift. Your slight tremble when Steve’s fingers ghost down your spine. The faint flush of Steve’s cheeks when you flatten a palm to his chest. The seductive smirk you flash in Bucky’s direction. He’s not imagining any of it. And he’s certainly not imagining how…  _warm_ it makes him feel.

A muttered excuse, Bucky stumbles through the small apartment. The nearest bedroom has a bathroom and he retreats, splashing cold water on his face. A few deep breaths. The briefest of reprieves. Stomach somersaulting because he opens the door to find you perched on the end of the bed. Your hands splayed on the mattress, a leg crossed over the other. A display of sexy confidence that stops him in his tracks.

“Hey, Bucky,” you say. “I thought you’d disappeared. You weren’t there to celebrate my victory.”

“I thought you were celebrating with Steve.” he rasps and you smirk wider.

“Maybe I want to celebrate with you both.” you flirt boldly, rising up.

Bucky’s blue-grey eyes glimmer when you stand before him. You’re so  _close_ , mere millimetres between you now. The faintest scent of cigarette smoke, tequila and his musky cologne. His lip tugged between his teeth, you feel the air thicken with the premise of something more. You’ve barely spoken to him, never even  _met_  him before. And even so, you know he feels a pull as much as you do.

“Yeah?” he breathes, stepping a fraction closer. “How d’you wanna celebrate?”

“Hm,” you muse, cocking your head to one side. “I did  _win_  that game. I think I should get a kiss.”

“A kiss, huh?” grins Bucky, seized by a brazen moment, the beer perhaps. “Where you gonna get one of those?”

“Well,” you sigh, running your fingers over his shoulders. “There’s this cute guy with the prettiest lips. I bet he’s a real good kisser.”

Bucky chuckles quietly. A swell of pride because  _you_  want to kiss  _him_. His hands find their way to your sides, curling around your waist. Despite your confidence, your eyes flutter in anticipation, lips already parted invitingly. There’s only so much restraint he has and it withers thin when you press your body to his. His heart hammers alarmingly fast, your scent wafting over him. You’re so  _pretty_. Rational thoughts few and far between. A soft hum low in your throat. His patience snaps.

Bucky dips his head and captures your lips in a kiss. Tentative at first, as if he can’t believe this is happening. Your lips are every bit as soft as he imagined and he’s lost in the sensation. Fingers card through his messy hair and just like that, he’s kissing you more heatedly. He runs his tongue along the seam of your lips, delighting in your moan. You’re growing dizzy, arousal pooling thick and fast with every flick of Bucky’s tongue against yours.

You’re impossibly close, Bucky can feel every inch of you and  _God_ , he feels himself hardening in his jeans. A giggle falls from your lips when his hands drift lower, cupping your ass through your skirt. You’re consumed by Bucky. Hot, open-mouthed kisses intent on driving you  _crazy_. His stubble scratches deliciously, rough against your cheeks but it only spikes your arousal further. A slight rock of your hips, you both moan at the feel.

Bucky’s  _breathless_. Short, shallow pants as you pepper kisses along his scruffy jaw. His fingers squeeze your waist and the dominance of his gesture earns him a mewl. You smile into the crook of his neck.

“Are you going to just stand there and watch all night?”

A shadow in the corner shifts. Riddled with confusion, Bucky soon realises your question was not intended for him. You’re asking  _Steve_.  _Steve_ , who steps forward with an impish grin and hooded eyes. You pay him little attention, nipping at Bucky’s collarbone. He tenses beneath you, a little tremor rippling through his chest that you quell with a heated kiss. A soft suck at his lower lip and he groans, all but melting against you.

“What can I say? You two put on a good show.”

Bucky’s heart races at Steve’s husky voice. You hum in satisfaction as Steve presses his chest to your back, trailing wet kisses down your neck. Baseball cap cast aside, Steve’s hair tickles Bucky’s collarbone and it feels  _amazing_. Brain fogged with a cocktail of lust and alcohol, Bucky simply can’t bring himself to voice his confusion. Not when Steve runs his thumb along your bottom lip. You draw it in to your mouth, hollowing your cheeks and sucking  _obscenely_. Bucky’s trapped between your gaze and Steve’s, knocked senseless because  _fuck_ , is this really about to happen?

“I told you she was real pretty, didn’t I, Buck?”

Steve’s tone is light, a salacious smirk to accompany his playful jibe. Bucky doesn’t respond immediately, watching you swirl your tongue over the tip of Steve’s thumb. A hum of agreement and Steve pulls his thumb from your mouth with a lewd  _pop_. Bucky inhales sharply at the feel of it along his lips, hot and wet. His lashes flutter but not enough to miss the way Steve’s eyes darken a fraction.

“You always did have the prettiest pink lips,” murmurs Steve. “Always wondered what it’d be like kissing them.”

Bucky’s never felt so unbearably  _aroused_. Mind dizzy with want and cock straining his jeans. There’s a soft  _thump_  as his jacket hits the floor, your hands already reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. He lets you pull him free of it, chest rising and falling with laboured breath. Steve’s eyes follow the path your fingers take, raking through the dark hair that peppers Bucky’s chest and over his stomach. And then his gaze flickers up to Bucky’s lip, his unspoken question answered when Bucky leans forward instinctively.

Steve doesn’t stand on ceremony. There’s nothing shy about the way he pulls Bucky into a kiss. It’s messy and sloppy, open-mouthed and  _urgent_. Steve’s hand cupping Bucky’s strong jaw. The glimpse of their tongues flicking against each other. And seeing Bucky surrender so  _willingly_ , it makes you impossibly  _wet_. Both boys are breathless, pink-cheeked and grinning as they lean in again for a kiss that’s dizzying.

A little whine pulls them apart. Two sets of darkened eyes suddenly looking at you hungrily. A pout that’s met with a chuckle, before Bucky presses his lips to yours once more. You shiver at the feel of Steve’s rough fingers dancing over your shoulders, his breath hot when he presses his mouth to your ear.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he drawls cheekily. “We’re gonna make you feel real good.”

Steve harshly yanks down the straps of your vest and Bucky groans at the sight of your black lace bra, breasts threatening to spill with how hard you’re breathing. A gasp that Steve swallows, turning your head and crashing his lips down on yours. He kisses so  _differently_  to Bucky. There’s something confidently dominant about the way he moves his lips against yours, teasing you with his tongue in a way that has you craving his mouth between your thighs.

You’re whimpering, desperate for  _more_  as Bucky kisses along the top of your breasts. His fingers brush Steve as he reaches around to undo your bra and you gasp as the air hits your hot skin. A groan that Bucky tries to bite back, his eyes almost blacken as your nipples pebble into hard peaks. The ghost of his fingers over your breasts, it feels so  _good_  but it’s not enough. There’s still a timidness about him and your arch into his touch, an invitation that you want  _more_.

“Oh, don’t be afraid to play rough, darling, she likes that.”

The drawl of Loki’s voice catches Bucky by surprise, his blue eyes darting between the doorway and a rather unperturbed Steve who’s teasingly sliding his hand up your skirt. Mischief is written all over Loki’s face, his eyes twinkling as he approaches.

“Don’t just take my word for it,” he adds, smirk widening. “Find out for yourself.”

Involuntarily, perhaps, Bucky obliges, warms hands cupping your breasts and squeezing just roughly enough to elicit a delighted hum that makes his cock  _throb_. Emboldened, he pinches your nipples harshly and it pulls you from Steve, lips trembling as you gasp out Bucky’s name and it’s the  _prettiest_  thing he’s ever heard. The air’s thick, hot and fizzling with raw sex. Steve deftly pulls your skirt down until you’re left in a pair of black lace panties. A nip at your neck, your shoulder. A sharp swat at your ass just as Bucky rolls your nipples between his fingers and you cry out because  _God_ , it’s the most  _exquisite_  kind of torture they’re both wreaking on you.

Steve easily notices the way Bucky tenses as Loki approaches. Even as you dot kisses across his chest, his jaw clenches and Steve places a hand on his friend’s waist. It’s meant to be reassuring, but Bucky groans sinfully loud and all Steve can do is grind his hips against your ass.

“There’s no need to be nervous, darling,” whispers Loki, running a hand along Bucky’s jaw. “And here I thought Steve might have brought you up to speed.”

Steve chuckles darkly, raising an eyebrow as Loki kisses his cheek. It’s certainly not from a lack of  _trying_. But, he teases that it’s Bucky’s loss. All those times he was locked up in his room when he could have been out having so much  _fun_. You shush them both, warning Loki to play nice and he rolls his eyes. Turning your attention back to Bucky, you pull him into another kiss, fingers trailing along the waistband of his jeans.

It’s  _dizzying_ , just how hard Bucky and Steve are. Your whole body thrums with anticipation, engulfed in the scent of them both. Loki takes a step back, languidly unbuttoning his shirt but all the while enamoured by the sight of Bucky and Steve rocking their hips into yours. You let yourself be swept up in the sensation for just a moment longer.

And then you pop the button on Bucky’s jeans, sliding down the zipper and he jerks his hips into your hand. Hooded eyes that swim with intense heat, they watch as you tug the denim down. There’s the hint of a plea in his eyes as you palm at the hardness in his boxer-briefs. With a coquettish giggle, you hook your fingers in the waistband and pull them down too.

A string of moans mingle in the air as Bucky’s cock lightly slaps his abdomen. Flushed red and wet at the tip. Deliciously  _hard_  and  _thick_. You run a finger along a vein on the underside. Another wave of arousal dampening your panties when he twitches. Steve bites his lip, lowering his hands on your waist until they rest atop Bucky’s. Not one to be left out, Loki steps forward, barefoot and shirtless, the button on his black jeans undone tantalisingly.

“Perhaps I was wrong,” says Loki. “Handsome doesn’t do you justice. You’re utterly…  _delectable_.”

Bucky trembles, lips parting as Loki closes the gap between them. It’s soft and sweet, a gentle kind of kiss that Loki smiles into. The polar opposite of the kiss Bucky shared with Steve. It’s an erotic display of sensuality that brings out the submissive side in Loki. He’s only too happy to let Bucky deepen their kiss, moaning in satisfaction at a sharp bite to his bottom lip.

“Darling, you kiss me like that and I’d let you have me any way you want.” promises Loki with an eagerness dancing in his eyes.

Bucky’s cheeks colour pink and as adorable as it is, you’re  _desperately_  turned on. Impatient for more than just passionate kisses and teasing words. Wrapping your fingers around Bucky’s wrist, you pull him towards the bed. A wild look in his eyes as you straddle him, the sheets sticking to his sweat slicked skin. His fingers dip beneath the waistband of your panties. Far enough to make you grind down on him, not quite close enough to ease the throb of your clit.

Bucky’s head spins as you kiss your way down the trail of hair under his navel. Heat licks at his spine at the coy smirk you flash him and then he’s bucking off the mattress, swearing as you gently suck the tip of his cock. It’s downright  _filthy_. His cock in your mouth. Steve yanking his jeans down, his grey boxer briefs bearing a damp spot. Loki strips too, his hand wrapped around his own cock. Bucky’s hands are  _all_   _over_  you. Playing with your breasts. Circling your clit. Curling in your hair. As if he simply can’t get  _enough_  of you.

The bed dips behind you, heat radiating off Steve as he leaves a kiss on the base of your spine. You moan around Bucky’s cock, tears streaming because he’s so  _thick_ , your lips straining in a way that straddles the line between pleasure and pain. You swirl your tongue over the tip and moan again at the taste of him. He’s so  _gorgeous_ , laid out and chasing the wet warmth of your mouth. Lips swollen and eyes half-lidded. A few strands of caramel coloured hair sticking to his damp forehead.

“You love it, don’t you, sweetheart?” Steve whispers in your ear. “You love sucking Bucky’s cock.”

A low hum that makes Bucky cry out, pulling you off his length roughly. Ragged breath and wide eyes that watch as Steve slides your panties off. Your knitted brows are met with a shake of Bucky’s head. He exhales loudly as Loki sidles up beside him.

“Not yet,” he huffs out. “I wanna…”

Steve’s quiet laugh is dark but delighted. He knows  _exactly_  what Bucky means. You all do.

“What do you want, pal?” teases Steve, running his hands down your ass.

Bucky whines with needy frustration. Hands scrabble at you, even Loki, in a bid to seek out friction where he wants it most. You giggle, gasping as Steve’s scruffy jaw scratches the sensitive skin of your ass. His fingers grip you by the hips, holding you still as he licks between your parted legs. His name comes out as a mere whimper and he chuckles, breath tickling your hole and then he  _licks_  you there. You cry out, fingers fisting in the bedsheets and Steve lets out a hungry, blissful noise.

“So desperate,” croons Loki, planting a series of kisses along Bucky’s jaw. “So needy. All of you.”

“And you’re not?” you taunt, walls clenching around nothing as Steve circles his tongue around your rim.

“Oh, there is something I would  _very_  much like,” smirks Loki, transfixed by Bucky’s fingers rolling your clit teasingly. “But, I think I’ll let him fuck  _you_  this time.”

Bucky groans  _obscenely_. Cock throbbing almost  _painfully_  as the fleeting image of his cock buried deep in Loki flashes through his mind. The very thought takes the heat in the room to a staggering height. The smell of sex hangs in the air and you’re the first to voice your impatience, begging to be fucked because you can’t  _stand_   _it_ any longer.

It takes a moment to haul a wrecked Bucky to his knees. He’s as breathless as you, growling feraly as you slowly lower yourself down his length. He feels like  _heaven_ , thick cock stretching you unlike anything before. Red blankets his neck and collarbone, cheeks flushed too and it’s evident he’s holding himself back. You’re so  _tight_ , so  _hot_  and  _wet_. Your hard nipples drag against his hard chest as you slowly rock your hips. Short breaths tickling the crook of his neck.

Steve leans back to watch. Gaze lingering at the way his best friend’s cock slides in and out of your heat, slick with your desire. A sharp tap from Loki, a bottle of lube and he eagerly slicks his fingers. You tremble as Steve pushes one in, a palm curved around your waist.

“Can’t wait to feel this tight ass around my cock, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “You want it, don’t you? Want Bucky’s cock in your pussy while I fuck your ass?”

Brain blank and nothing but wanton desire coursing through you, you stammer out a plea. A half-garbled beg intermingled with a moan. Bucky guides your movements, making you ride him faster. You can feel the heat pooling in your belly, core tightening impossibly. And then you feel the nudge of Steve’s cock. He curses colourfully, sliding all the way in and  _God_ , you feel so  _full_.  _Brimming_. Steve’s long, curved length buried deep in your ass as Bucky bounces you on his thick cock.

A scream rises in your throat. A rough yearning that rolls you through you all. Bucky’s lost to the ecstasy, letting Loki pull at his hand until it’s wrapped around his leaking cock. You’re so  _close_ , begging for sweet release. Your rhythm grows uneven.

“ _Fuck_ , Bucky,” growls Steve, pace quickening. “I can feel your cock in her.”

A choked out gasp is all Bucky’s capable of, muscles clenching and balls tightening. He works his hand down Loki’s cock faster, twisting as he does and he’s rewarded with a hum of pure delight. Bucky can feel the pleasure ebbing closer. Feel his cock swelling. Feel your hot, silky walls squeezing him so  _damn_  tight.

A slam of your hips and he unravels at the seams. Your name on his lips as he shakes at the pleasure rolling through him. He’s so  _pretty_ when he comes. Eyes clamped shut. Mouth slack. Head lolling forward, face buried between your breasts. His warmth floods you. The feeling of him spilling into you, it’s enough to trigger your own release.

You’ve never come so  _hard_  so before. Never come so  _intensely_  that your whole body convulses. Vision blurring as a scream is wrenched from your throat. Your fingers tighten in Bucky’s hair. A hand you reach out towards Loki. The sheer ecstasy seems  _endless_ , Steve fucking you through it and you whimper because you’re  _overwhelmed_  with how heady you feel.

Bucky groans as Loki’s release coats his hand, a shaky gasp rippling through the air. It’s all too much for Steve. He buries himself deep. Filthy gasps in your ear and hips stuttering against the swell of your ass. Your soft mewl muffled by Bucky’s damp hair. Steve’s hand soothing you.

Minutes pass. Blissful, sated minutes. Bucky somehow finds the strength to pull you down with him. He lies slumped against the messy sheets. Utterly  _ruined_  and completely  _debauched_. Head still spinning but he’s content as Loki curls up beside him, intertwining their fingers. Steve is half-draped over you, head still buried in the crook of your neck and a hand flat on Bucky’s stomach.

Bucky’s brain babbles to itself. He feels like he’s floating. Lightheaded. Dreamy and he’s helpless to the satisfied smile that tugs at his lips. Never in his  _wildest_   _fantasies_  did he ever  _imagine_  a night like this. But,  _God_ , he’s rendered breathless just playing it back in his mind. He absent-mindedly traces circles on Steve’s shoulder.

“I see that the real party is happening in here.”

A feminine drawl that drips with seduction. Bucky blinks. Your redheaded friend stands at the foot of the bed, an eyebrow cocked teasingly. A slight stab of embarrassment at being caught so. But he’s too exhausted, too satisfied to truly bring himself to care. Her emerald eyes meet his and she smirks. But he’s not of much interest to her. She pulls you from Bucky and Steve’s embrace. Steve groans at the loss, letting his head flop down on Bucky’s chest.

Bucky feels heat prickle his skin at the sight of come dripping your thighs.

“Natasha,” you whine. “I’m  _tired_.”

Natasha giggles coyly and tilts your face up to hers. A searing kiss that catches the attention of all three men.

“Oh honey, we’re just getting started.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
